Vœux
by Rose1404
Summary: Kurt et Blaine se marient / renouvellent leurs vœux. Ils ont écrit leurs propres vœux. Quand c'est le tour de Kurt, il annonce une merveilleuse nouvelle à Blaine. Joyeuse Saint Valentin


**💎💍 Kurt et Blaine se marient. Ils ont écrit leurs propres vœux. Quand c'est le tour de Kurt, il en profite pour annoncé une bonne nouvelle à Blaine. 💍💎**

 **💝🌹💖 Joyeuse Saint Valentin 💖🌹💝 tout le monde.**

* * *

Dire que Kurt était nerveux était un euphémisme. Il essayait de ne pas transpirer parce qu'il disait 'l'humidité va ruiner mon costume' mais il transpirait encore plus en essayant de ne pas transpirer. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel en parcourant ses vœux dans sa tête. Ce serait une catastrophe colossal s'il oubliait ce qu'il allait dire à son futur mari.

"Kurt, tu dois te calmer," l'avertit Rachel en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

"Tu as raison, je dois reprendre mon souffle, tout ira bien," dit Kurt, essayant de se convaincre plus que quiconque. Il pris la bouteille d'eau, la porte à ses lèvres et pris une gorgée.

"Exactement, tu épouses Blaine, tu ne marches pas à ton exécution," ricana Rachel en lui frottant affectueusement l'épaule. Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de rouler des yeux vers son amie. Kurt inspira profondément, resserrant le bouchon sur la bouteille. Il posa une main sur son ventre et court rapidement vers la salle de bain pour vomir le petit-déjeuner spécial qu'il a mangé ce matin.

Rachel suivait derrière lui, prenant sa veste de costume avant qu'il ne continue à vomir.

"Mon Dieu, annule le mariage, je ressemble probablement à de la merde," murmura Kurt, la tête toujours suspendue au-dessus du bol en porcelaine.

"Kurt, on va de nouveau t'arranger dès que tu te sentiras mieux, c'est probablement juste les nerfs," tenta de réconforter Rachel. Elle accrocha la veste sur un cintre avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

"Tu peux aller trouver Blaine?" demanda Kurt avant de reposer son coude sur le bord du siège pour soutenir son front.

"Kurt, le marié ne peut pas voir l'autre marié avant le mariage, ça porte malheur!" protesta Rachel.

"Rachel, va chercher mon fiancé," demanda encore Kurt avec un reniflement, des larmes chaudes coulant sur ses joues. "En tant que demoiselle d'honneur, je peux te dire quoi faire, va chercher Blaine," répéta t-il.

Rachel roula des yeux mais hocha la tête. Kurt inspira profondément, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, posant une main sur son ventre après avoir entendu la porte se refermer.

"C'est le pire sentiment de tous les temps," Kurt secoua la tête, levant les yeux au plafond. Il déboutonna ses poignets de chemise et les tira vers le haut, il avait l'impression qu'il allait avoir un coup de chaleur ici dans la salle de bain.

Il s'assoit comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant de devoir de nouveau se pencher sur les toilettes. La porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit de nouveau et deux paires de pas suivirent.

"Mon amour?" Il entendit la douce voix de Blaine à travers la partie chambre de la pièce.

"Blaine, ici!" appela Kurt avant de tousser.

Blaine se précipita dans la salle de bain, enlevant sa veste et défaisant son nœud papillon en les abandonnant sur le bord de l'évier.

"Oh mon cœur," roucoula Blaine en s'asseyant derrière lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de celles de Kurt et frottant ses mains dans le dos de Kurt. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda-t-il après que Kurt eut fini de vomir.

"Je pense que c'est juste les nerfs," répondit Kurt en se penchant de nouveau dans le contact de Blaine, posant sa tête sur son épaule, son dos contre la poitrine de Blaine. Blaine mit ses mains de chaque côté des cuisses de Kurt. Kurt les rencontra, mettant ses mains sur celles de Blaine.

"Ne sois pas nerveux, bébé," Blaine secoua sa tête, pressant ses lèvres dans les cheveux de Kurt.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'appeler, mais je me calme immédiatement quand tu es là," admit Kurt en fermant les yeux.

"Ne sois pas désolé, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, n'est-ce pas?" gloussa Blaine, appuyant un autre baiser dans ses cheveux. Normalement, Kurt se plaindrait et probablement encore plus maintenant que c'est le jour de son mariage, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas l'énergie de s'en soucier.

"Ouais, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire," sourit Kurt. Il entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble sur la poitrine de Kurt.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Rachel ne les interrompe.

"Je ne veux pas vous interrompre, mais vous n'avez que quinze minutes avant que la cérémonie ne commence," annonça Rachel. Blaine acquiesça.

"T'es prêt mon amour?" murmura Blaine dans ses cheveux.

"Pour t'épouser? Bien sûr," gloussa Kurt, Blaine sourit en pressant un autre baiser sur sa joue. Blaine se leva d'abord, avant d'aider Kurt à se lever et à quitter le sol carrelé blanc. Kurt attrapa sa brosse à dents et se brossa les dents pour se débarrasser du goût de vomit dans sa bouche, alors que Blaine attacha son nœud papillon et enfila sa veste.

Blaine attrapa la veste de Kurt que Rachel tendait et attendit que Kurt ait fini avant de l'aider à mettre sa veste.

"Je t'aime, merci d'être venu voir ton fiancé pathétique," gloussa Kurt en se retournant pour presser un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine. Blaine rit.

"Je t'aime aussi chéri, tu n'es pas pathétique, tu es magnifique et si j'étais en chirurgie et tu avais besoin de moi, je t'entendrais appeler mon nom, et j'irais te chercher," plaisanta Blaine en pressant un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt. Kurt sourit en prenant sa main et en suivant Rachel à la porte et à l'autel où toute la famille et les amis les attendaient pour assister au mariage de Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Rachel et Finn étaient les premiers à descendre l'allée, Rachel dans une longue robe lavande, sans bretelles avec un décolleté en cœur, et elle portait un bouquet de roses pourpre. Santana et Brittany portaient ensuite une version plus courte de la robe avec des bretelles épaisses, et tenant un bouquet plein de lys pourpre. Mike et Tina étaient en troisièmes. Mike porte un costume identique au gris clair de Finn avec un nœud papillon pourpre. Sam et Mercedes suivirent, et Artie et Kitty après eux. Nick et Jeff avaient également fait leur part dans l'allée, et David et Wes étaient après eux. Enfin, Puck et Quinn descendirent l'allée.

La musique s'ensuivit avant que Blaine ne marche dans l'allée avec avec sa mère, Pamela Anderson à son bras, les sourires sur leurs deux visages.

Au lieu de porter une robe de demoiselles d'honneur. Pam portait une robe violette foncée qui touchait le sol, elle avait de grosses bretelles sur ses épaules et portait un corsage avec un lys pourpre comme fleur principale avec des perles et de la verdure autour d'elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bout de l'allée, Pam embrassa la joue de son fils et le laissa attendre Kurt après une tape dans le dos de Burt, le père de Kurt, qui était leur ministre.

Bientôt, Kurt marcha dans l'allée avec sa belle-mère, Carole, portant une robe identique à celle de Pam et portant le même corsage.

Quand ils eurent atteint l'extrémité de l'allée, Carole embrassa la joue de Kurt et donna une étreinte à Blaine, Pamela donna un câlin serré à son tour à Kurt et embrassa de nouveau la joue de son fils, laissant une grosse marque rouge sur sa joue que Kurt essuya avec son pouce, faisant rire tout le monde et Mme Anderson.

Tout le monde repris leurs places.

"Je suppose que ces choses commencent par une salutation," Burt fit une pause en prenant une profonde inspiration. "Je suis Burt Hummel, le père de Kurt et tout comme vous, je suis ici pour assister au mariage de ces deux merveilleuses personnes, Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel," Blaine et Kurt sourient tous les deux d'une oreille à l'autre. Blaine tend les main pour prendre les mains de Kurt dans les siennes. "Je pense que je peux dire que tout le monde ici autour de vous deux, a pensé: 'Vous allez vous marier un jour.' parce que je sais que chaque fois que je vous vois tous les deux, j'ai le sourire parce que vous êtes tous les deux une allumette faite dans le ciel, et tout le monde savait qu'un jour nous serions là à regarder ça arriver," Burt s'arrêta pour prendre une profonde inspiration, des larmes commençaient déjà à se former dans ses yeux. "Maintenant, à ma connaissance, vous avez tous les deux vos propres vœux, alors je vais d'abord les remettre au Blaine" Avec ça Burt fit un pas en arrière dans le fond qui était décoré de fleurs violettes, vertes et blanches, et une petite fontaine que l'hôtel avait déjà.

Blaine pris une profonde inspiration.

"Il existe un instant vraiment magique où tout à coup tu te dis 'Oh, c'est lui, il est là, c'est lui que je cherche depuis toujours' et quand tu as chanté Blackbird, c'était ce moment pour moi," Blaine fit une pause pour sourire. Les lèvres de Kurt se courbent en un sourire éclatant. "Je t'ai dit ça quand nous étions au lycée, et je le regrette parce que tu étais là tout le temps, à tenir ma main dans ces couloirs et j'étais si ignorant que je ne l'ai pas vu, jusqu'à ce que ton oiseau meure." Blaine s'arrêta et Kurt gloussa, bientôt suivi des invités. "Kurt, quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il y avait juste quelque chose à ton sujet et j'ai pensé: 'Je veux être l'ami de ce garçon', mais en réalité, mon cœur essayait de dire: 'T'es idiot, tu veux l'épouser'. Et nous voilà maintenant, ici, se tenant par la main et en se promettant une belle vie ensemble, je te le promets. Nous allons avoir une belle vie ensemble. Il y aura des moments où nous nous disputeront, nous allons pleurer et nous crier dessus, mais nous allons revenir les uns aux autres et pleurer dans les bras de chacun parce que nous nous sentons si mal à propos de ce que nous avons dit ou tout ce que nous avons fait. Mais, ça va être une belle vie, parce que c'est avec toi, et je ne l'aurais pas autrement ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce que je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal quand je te vois blesser et mon cœur souffre quand tu pleures,"

Des larmes se sont accumulées dans les yeux de Blaine et une seule est tombée de ses yeux. "Je t'aime, et je suis prêt à commencer notre vie ensemble en tant que couple marié," finit Blaine, s'étranglant sur les derniers mots. Kurt sourit en levant son pouce pour essuyer ses larmes.

"Kurt," dit Burt en offrant la parole à Kurt. Kurt pris une profonde inspiration. 'Souviens-toi de ce que tu vas dire,' se dit-il à lui-même.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, quand j'étais petit, j'ai eu deux objectifs dans la vie, réussir sur Broadway et me marier et avoir des enfants, et nous voilà Blaine, je passe une horrible journée, ou que je passe un mauvais moment, tu es la première personne à laquelle je pense, je pense toujours: 'Tu ne peux pas abandonner, parce que Blaine ne te laisserait pas'." Kurt s'arrête pour rire comme Blaine, hochant la tête, sachant que c'était vrai: "Je vomissais, et j'avais l'air horrible ce matin, et tout ce que je voulais c'était te câliner et que tu me dises que tout irait bien, et tu l'as fait, et c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, et j'ai eu tellement plus. J'ai ta belle voix, à laquelle je suis bénie quand tu prends une douche, et quand tu fais la cuisine, ce qui me donne le sourire le plus idiot à mon visage et un rougissement au tien quand tu réalises que je te regardais, parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'ai ton humour, qui peut me faire tellement rire, que j'en pleure, quand il y a dix minutes, je pleurais parce que j'ai glissé et tombé, parce que je suis une personne maladroite." Kurt s'arrête pour rire encore une fois. À ce stade, Blaine se moquait aussi avec une teinte rouge à ses joues: "J'ai aussi ton magnifique sourire, que je jurerait, peux guérir un cancer, j'ai ta danse qui me donne envie de me lever et de danser avec toi, peu importe à quel point je suis confortable," Kurt renifla, devenant sérieux une seconde: "Je ne peux pas attendre pour commencer à signer mon nom sur des choses comme 'Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel', parce que je sais que nous appartenons les uns des autres, et ça le rend officiel, je t'aime et je suis prêt à marcher dans le coucher de soleil ensemble En tant que couple heureux," Kurt fit une pause en prenant une profonde inspiration avant de continuer: "Et je ne peux pas attendre pour te voir tenant notre minuscule bébé dans tes bras." termina Kurt.

Le sourire de Blaine disparaît, sa respiration s'accéléra.

"Quoi?" Blaine regarda Kurt avec une expression vide sur son visage.

"Je suis enceinte, on va avoir un bébé." Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire. La pièce resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Blaine ait enveloppé Kurt dans ses bras, le serrant fort et pleurant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Kurt pleurait aussi, ses bras enroulés autour du cou de Blaine et ceux de Blaine autour de sa taille, son visage caché dans son épaule.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine sanglotait maintenant. La salle prend quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'éclate en cris de célébration et juste au moment où Kurt pensait que la pièce ne pouvait plus être remplie d'amour, il avait tort.

"Je sais," rit Kurt en appuyant un baiser sur le côté de sa tête. Ils commencent à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Kurt," gloussa Blaine en laissant Kurt partir pour pouvoir presser son front contre son futur mari. Il pris le visage de Kurt dans ses paumes.

"Je t'aime aussi mon amour," gloussa Kurt, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Blaine les essuya.

"On va être papa," dit Blaine avec excitation. "Ensemble,"

"Ouais nous le sommes," sourit Kurt alors que Blaine enveloppa Kurt dans ses bras une fois de plus.

Une fois la pièce disparue, ils reviennent aux vœux.

"Donc, je pense que je peux dire en toute sécurité, que vous dîtes tous les deux,je le veux" rit Burt.

"Mon Dieu, oui je le veux, je le veux," sourit Blaine.

"Bien sûr que oui, je le veux aussi," acquiesça Kurt, leurs mains liées.

"Pouvons-nous avoir les alliances?" demanda Burt. Sam hocha la tête en les tirant de sa poche et les tendit au couple. Blaine la glissa l'anneau en premier au doigt de Kurt et Kurt fit la même chose pour Blaine.

"Par les pouvoirs investi par moi, je vous déclare maintenant, mari et mari, vous pouvez vous embrassez," annonça Burt. Kurt attaqua pratiquement les lèvres de Blaine, entourant ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et le tenant là, Blaine enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt. Kurt fut le premier à prendre l'air, pendant que tout le monde se levait, applaudissait et sifflait pour les nouveaux mariés. Le visage de Blaine éclate en un sourire, pinçant de nouveau ses lèvres avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de se tourner vers tout le monde.

"Je suis marié et je vais être papa!" cria Blaine, faisant rire tout le monde. Kurt serra sa main fermement. Blaine se tourna vers lui en caressant brièvement les lèvres avant de descendre dans l'allée tandis que des pétales de fleurs étaient jetés sur eux alors qu'ils quittaient l'autel pour aller faire des photos.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé?**


End file.
